Breath Tonight
by Hannae
Summary: Bella, 16 ans se fais agresser par un inconnu. Edward viendra a son secours. A partir de ce moment la un lien étrange se formera entre eux.
1. Chapter 1

La sonnerie retentit enfin. Libération. Une nouvelle journée de finie. Je range mes affaires à la va-vite dans mon sac et sors de la classe. Je sors bien vite de cet Enfer qu'on nomme le lycée. Ça fait cliché de dire que le lycée c'est l'Enfer, n'est-ce pas ? D'un côté, je suis une adolescente de seize ans. D'ailleurs, je manque à tous mes devoirs, je ne me suis pas présentée. Je m'appelle Bella, j'ai seize ans . Je me demande souvent ce qu'il a bien pu se passer dans la tête de mes parents pour m'appeler ainsi. Avaient-ils fumé des substances illicites le jour de ma naissance ? Ou voulaient-ils tellement une fille qui soit belle qu'ils m'ont donne ce nom ? Certes, je ne le sais pas mais ce que je sais, c'est que tous les jours on se moque de moi en raison de ça. Des "Mais, Bella, c'est un nom pour une fille jolie, avec des belle forme, en gros, tout ce que tu n'as pas". Sympa n'est-ce pas ? Et encore ce n'est qu'un exemple parmi tant d'autres. De plus, cette fille-là devrait porter des lunettes parce que j'ai quand même des formes. Elle essaie de me faire complexer mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle y arrivera. C'est plutôt elle qui n'a pas de forme et qui est jalouse des miennes. Seulement, elle n'est pas la seule à se comporter comme ça. De plus, la jalousie n'est jamais pour la même raison. Même si la principale reste le fait que je sois une jeune fille qui réussit bien en cours sans avoir vraiment besoin d'apprendre. Ce n'est pas de ma faute si j'ai des facilités. Bien sûr, je ne m'en vante pas et ne me crois pas supérieure aux autres. Loin de là, de toute façon, on m'évite comme la peste. D'un côté, quand une certaine personne passe son temps à vous faire une mauvaise réputation, on a pas vraiment d'ami(e)s. Bon, où en étais-je avant de vous raconter ma vie totalement inintéressante ? Comme souvent, je prends mon temps pour aller à la gare routière où je prends mon car. J'ai le temps, il faut se l'avouer. Je finis toujours à 16h15 et mon car n'arrive pas avant 16h45. En plus, la gare n'est qu'à cinq minutes du lycée. Je viens de mettre en route mon mp3. Une chanson d'un groupe de rock que j'aime beaucoup se fait entendre. Je commence à chanter les paroles à voix basse. Je ne fais pas vraiment attention à ce qu'il se passe autour de moi et surtout à qui il y a autour de moi.

Pourtant, je devrais faire un peu plus attention à ce qu'il se passe tout autour de moi. Je suis un peu trop renfermée sur moi-même et dans ma bulle. Dans ma bulle, dans mon monde, c'est là que je me sens le mieux. Quand je peux laisser mon imagination vagabonder au loin avec de la musique en bruit de fond. C'est exactement à l'endroit où je me trouve en ce moment, bien au chaud dans ma bulle, bien loin de ce qu'il se passe dans cette rue. Je pile net quand un garçon se plante face à moi. Il est bien plus grand que moi. De deux têtes voire trois. Il semble musclé, il a les épaules un peu carrées, comme s'il était rugbyman. Il me fixe, je n'aime pas ça. Généralement, les gens ne font pas attention à moi. Je suis banale, il faut bien se l'avouer. De taille moyenne, cheveux longs, ondulée et bruns. Des yeux marrons avec des reflets vert qui ressortent, c'est d'ailleurs la seule et unique chose que l'on voit de bien chez moi. Je ne fais pas plus attention que ça à ce garçon étrange et commence à le contourner quand il m'attrape par le bras et me retourne vers lui. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ? Je le connais pas. J'enlève ma musique et range mon mp3 dans ma poche tandis que je lève mon regard vers lui. Il est vraiment grand. Je l'interroge du regard. Il n'ose même pas me regarder dans les yeux. Je n'ai pas le temps de faire un seul geste qu'il lève son bras et abat sa main sur mon visage. Mais il est fou ? Pourquoi m'a-t-il mis une claque ? Je lui ai rien fait moi. Je le connais pas. Il a un problème dans sa tête, faut qu'il se fasse suivre par des professionnels. Bon, c'est pas tout mais ma joue commence à me brûler, il tape fort. Faut que je trouve un moyen d'arriver à la gare avant qu'il ne me frappe encore. Seulement, il s'approche à nouveau de moi. Ça sent le roussi là, faut que je file en vitesse. Malheureusement pour moi, il m'attrape le poignet et me balance contre le mur face à lui. Le choc est tellement fort que j'en tombe par terre. Il me relève en agrippant les cheveux et me pousse a nouveau contre le mur. Il s'éloigne un peu et me met un premier coup de poing au niveau de mon œil droit, il m'en met un ensuite à la lèvre. D'ailleurs, celle-ci ne met que quelques secondes avant de s'ouvrir. Le sang commence à couler. Je sens son goût dans ma bouche. Je déteste ça. Une autre série de coups de poing s'abat sur moi. Ma tête cogne a plusieurs reprises contre le mur. Je suis par terre, j'ai l'impression de mourir. J'ai mal de partout, je saigne. Il commence à me trainer par terre. Il me déplace, je suis a demi-consciente. Je sens que des éraflures se forment sur mes bras. Il m'a à nouveau relevée et j'entends des voix. Ma vue est trouble. Je ne sais pas si les voix proviennent de mon imagination ou pas. Si ce n'est pas le cas, que quelqu'un vienne m'aider ! Je le sens qui me pousse à nouveau, je tombe par terre. Ma main atterrit sur une chaussure. Il y a donc quelqu'un qui pourrait m'aider. Le garçon qui me frappe depuis quelques minutes me donne quelques coups de pied au niveau de mes côtes. En ce moment, je n'ai qu'une envie : mourir. J'ai tellement mal. J'entends un grand "Oh" général. S'il y a plusieurs personnes présentes, pourquoi ne vient-on pas m'aider ? Ils vont me laisser mourir seule, sur place, sous leurs yeux ?

Je crois que je me suis assoupie quelque secondes. J'ouvre les yeux et tente de bouger, j'ai mal de partout. Je suis à la gare et plein de gens me regardent. De loin bien sûr, ils n'osent pas m'approcher. J'entends des bruits de voix qui s'élèvent de l'autre côté. Je tourne la tête et aperçois mon agresseur avec... Edward ? Edward, c'est un garçon de mon lycée. Il est plus âgé que moi. Pourquoi parle-t-il avec lui ? Ou plutôt, on dirait qui lui crie dessus. Edward est encore plus grand que mon agresseur. D'ailleurs, celui-ci semble avoir peur de Edward et part en courant. Edward s'approche de moi et me regarde. Je ne lis même pas de la pitié dans ses yeux. Pourtant, c'est ce que je devrais y voir non ? Une pauvre fille comme moi qui se fait frapper comme ça ne devrait pas susciter d'autres réactions que la pitié. Edward s'abaisse à mon niveau et me prend dans ses bras. Ses gestes sont lents et il fait attention à ce qu'il fait. Il évite de toucher les endroits où j'ai des blessures pour ne pas me faire encore plus mal. Pourquoi est-il si attentionné envers moi ? Il m'emmène à l'intérieur et me pose sur un banc. Je le vois ensuite sortir son portable et passer un coup de fil. Il s'est un peu éloigné de moi mais il me regarde toujours. Je vois ses lèvres remuer mais je ne comprends pas du tout de quoi il parle. Je ne comprends que quelques minutes plus tard qu'il a téléphoné aux pompiers. Ceux-ci viennent d'arriver à la gare. Il me regarde, très étonnés. C'est vrai que c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit une jeune fille dans un état aussi lamentable. Je les vois sortir un brancard de leur camion. Ils m'installent dessus et commencent à me diriger vers leur camion. Edward est juste à côté de moi et je m'agrippe à sa veste. Je lui lance un regard suppliant. Je ne veux pas y aller toute seule. Je ne veux plus être toute seule. Edward enlève ma main qui tient toujours sa veste. Il va vraiment me laisser y aller seule ? Il s'approche d'un pompier et lui dit quelque chose. Une fois encore je n'entends pas. Je vois juste le pompier hocher la tête d'un signe affirmatif. Je suis maintenant dans le camion, entourée de plusieurs pompiers. L'un d'eux ferme une porte, c'est à ce moment-là que Edward monte dans le camion. Il s'approche de moi et me prend la main. Et c'est également à ce moment la que mes yeux se ferment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Little-Diary :T'avais pas le choix tu était obligée de relire :D & je t'interdis de vendre mes futurs chapitre ! & merci =)**

**Maxine92 : Merci =) Bonne continuation a toi aussi.**

**Rubika666 : Merci =)**

**Arwen59560 : Merci =) & non Edward n'ai pas un vampire. Je ne sais pas combien de chapitre il y aura mais j'en ai déjà plusieurs écris d'avance =)**

**Merci a vous pour vos rewiew =D**

**& maintenant place au second chapitre !**

**-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-**

Mes paupières sont lourdes. Il fait noir. Tout noir. Aucune lumière. Je sens que mes yeux sont collants et vois enfin un rais de lumière qui m'éblouit. De suite, mes paupières se referment dans un mouvement brusque. Petit à petit, j'ouvre à nouveau mes yeux. J'attends de m'être adaptée à la lumière avant de regarder où je me trouve. Certainement pas dans ma chambre. Comment est-ce que je peux savoir ça déjà ? C'est simple, j'entends un "bip" qui retentit à intervalles réguliers. D'ailleurs, celui-ci m'agace déjà. Maintenant que mes yeux se sont habitués à la lumière, je tourne doucement la tête vers la droite. Quelques machines plus bizarres les unes que les autres sont reliées à moi. J'en conclus donc facilement que je suis dans un hôpital. A vrai dire, rien que la couleur blanche des murs donne un indice du lieu où je me trouve. Je vois aussi qu'une personne est à moitié avachie sur une chaise et emprisonne fermement ma main droite. Cette personne n'est autre que ma mère. Elle a la tête posée sur mon lit et semble dormir. Je n'ose pas la réveiller. Elle doit sûrement mériter ses heures de sommeil. La connaissant, elle a bien dû s'inquiéter pour moi. De plus, je ne sais même pas depuis combien de temps je suis ici. A présent, je tourne la tête vers la gauche. Dans un coin de la pièce, replié sur lui-même se trouve une autre personne. Je reconnais facilement Edward. Que fait-il là ? Mes pensées n'ont guère le temps d'aller plus loin que je le vois relever la tête. Nos yeux se croisent pendant de longues secondes. Il ne réagit que quand le "bip" fait un drôle de bruit. Normal, je crois que je viens d'oublier de respirer. Je prends donc une grande bouffée d'air. Pendant ce temps-là, je vois Edward sortir de ma chambre sans faire de bruit. Il revient quelques minutes après accompagné d'un docteur qui me fait un grand sourire. Ma mère qui avait sûrement entendu du bruit se réveilla doucement. En s'apercevant que j'étais réveillée, elle me sauta à moitié dessus et me fit un énorme câlin. Seulement, elle me serrait tellement fort que j'étais en train d'étouffer.

Bella_ Maman, tu m'étouffes.

J'avais dit ça avec une voix rauque. C'était vraiment ma voix ? En tout cas, ma gorge était très sèche. Ma mère me lâcha immédiatement et s'empourpra. J'en profitais pour bien respirer. Edward, lui, rigolait doucement de nous voir comme ça. Que c'était bon de l'entendre rire. Pourtant, nous n'étions pas amis ou autre. Mais l'entendre rire me fit un bien fou. Le docteur commença à regarder mes blessures et s'aperçût bien vite que dès qu'il me touchait un peu trop je faisais une horrible grimace. Il me faisait mal. J'eus donc l'honneur d'avoir l'apparition d'une gentille infirmière qui m'amena des cachets. Je m'empressa bien vite de les prendre. Plus vite je les prenais, plus vite ils agiraient, plus vite je n'aurais plus mal. J'avais hâte de guérir. Je détestais avoir mal. Comme la plupart des gens. J'en venais même à regretter mes douleurs menstruelles. Ça fait beaucoup moins mal. Le docteur finit enfin sa torture et sortit de ma chambre en me disant qu'il repasserait dans quelques heures pour faire d'autres examens. Ma mère, elle, s'excusa et sortit à la suite du médecin. Elle devait soit disant passer des coups de fil à notre famille pour leur annoncer que j'étais enfin réveillée. La connaissant, elle en avait pour un bon petit moment. Je me retrouvais donc seule avec Edward. Celui-ci ne faisait d'ailleurs que de me fixer. Hum, j'ai quelque chose sur le visage ou quoi ? Bon moi, je suis clouée au lit. En gros, si j'ai besoin de quelque chose, c'est à lui qu'il faut que je demande ? Euh, je suis pas très rassurée là. Il me regarde comme un psychopathe. Ce serait pas plutôt moi qui psychote là ? Quoique d'un côté, c'est lui qui est en train de s'approcher de moi et de s'asseoir à mes côtés sur le lit. Il plonge à nouveau ses yeux dans les miens. Une fois encore je perds pied. Seulement, cette fois-ci, je n'oublie pas de respirer. Pourquoi son regard me transperce-t-il autant ?

Edward_ Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Je sursautai en entendant sa voix. Il m'avait fait sortir subitement de mes pensées aussi. Il pourrait prévenir avant tout de même ! Ce qu'il s'est passée ? Bien sûr que je m'en souviens. Comment oublier ? Edward me regardait, attendant ma réponse. Je finis par faire un hochement affirmatif de la tête.

Edward_ Tu sais, tu peux parler. Je ne vais pas te manger. Je ne suis pas encore cannibale.

J'esquissai un sourire. Même dans de telles situations, il avait de l'humour. Comment faisait-il ? J'étais certaine n'en être point capable. D'ailleurs, ma tête bouillonnait de questions à lui poser. Je ne savais cependant pas par laquelle commencer.

Jordan_ Bella ?

Bella_ Oui ?

J'avais répondu automatiquement à l'entente de mon prénom. Après tout, ce n'était pas de ma faute si c'était une habitude. En tout cas, cela faisait bien sourire Edward. Au moins, lui, il est heureux.

Edward_ J'ai cru que tu avais perdu l'usage de la parole. Cela me rassure de voir que ce n'est pas le cas.

Je lui tirai la langue. J'étais vraiment puérile. Une grosse gamine comme diraient certains. Edward, lui, et bien, cela le fait extrêmement rire.

Bella_ C'est ça, moque toi de moi, je te dirais rien.

Il ne prit même pas la peine de me répondre. Quoique, le grand sourire qui s'était posé sur ses lèvres était peut-être même sûrement la réponse à ce que je venais de dire.

Bella_ Pourquoi tu es là ?

J'avais décidé d'y aller franchement. J'ai plusieurs questions à lui poser et il avait intérêt à y répondre sans me mentir. Je détestais le mensonge. Comme beaucoup d'autres choses. Je voyais bien que ma question l'étonnait. Son expression le montrait. Il ne devait certainement pas s'attendre à ce que je lui pose une telle question de but en blanc. J'aimais étonner les gens.

Edward_ Parce que tu me l'as demandé.

Bella_ Comment ça, je te l'ai demandé ?

Edward_ Peut-être que tu ne t'en souviens pas, c'est vrai qu'à ce moment-là, tu étais en train de sombrer dans le sommeil, mais, ta main s'est agrippée à ma veste de toutes ses forces. Je n'ai pas vraiment eu d'autres choix.

Je ne me souvenais vraiment pas de ce qu'il me racontait. Pourtant, l'éclat de ses yeux me laissais croire qu'il ne me mentait pas. De toute façon, pourquoi le ferait-il ? J'étais cependant un peu déçue, il faut l'avouer. Si je ne le lui avait pas demandé, il m'aurait laissée seule.

Bella_ Alors, si je ne t'avais pas retenu, tu ne serais pas venu ?

Edward_ Je serai venu. Je n'allais pas te laisser seule.

Entendre ça me soulagea immédiatement. Il serait venu. Tant mieux. Cependant, je ne m'en serais même pas aperçue puisque que je dormais. Cela n'aurait donc pas changé grand chose.

Edward_ Et je suis resté, cela fait cinq jours que tu dors.

Bella_ Cinq jours ?!

J'étais ébahie, choquée. J'avais dormi durant cinq jours. Il était resté auprès de moi, mais pourquoi ? Je voulais bien admettre que je lui avais demandé de rester, mais quand même pas aussi longtemps. Que pouvait-il bien lui passer par la tête ? Si cela se trouve, je n'était qu'une excuse pour ne pas aller en cours. Edward ne disait plus rien. Il m'observait. Attendant que je dise quelque chose à nouveau. Il me laissait accepter le choc que je venais d'avoir. Essayait-il d'être prévenant ?

Bella_ Pourquoi es-tu resté ?

Edward_ Parce que j'en avais envie, que je voulais être là à ton réveil. De plus, ta mère a vite fait d'ajouter une raison. Elle m'a dit que cela te ferait plaisir de voir la personne qui t'avais aidée. Vu que ta mère est censée bien te connaître, je l'ai crue. J'ai aussi tenu compagnie à ta mère, c'est une femme bien.

Je ne savais pas vraiment pour quelle raison, mais ce qu'il disait m'émut. Sans que je ne le veuille, des larmes commencèrent à perler sur mes joues. Edward me regarda, sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Alors, il se rapprocha et me prit dans ses bras. Je posai ma tête dans le creux de son épaule et me laissa aller.

**-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-__-**

**Voilà j'espère que se second chapitre vous a plu =)**

**N'hésitais pas a mettre des rewiew !**

**Bisous =)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour a tous & toutes :D**

**Je vous poste enfin le chapitre 3.**

**Éternellement moi : Merci pour tes rewiew =) & voilà la suite !**

**Little-Diary : D'un côté ta l'obligation de relire :D Alors non t'es pas un cas (c'te fois ci xD)**

**Ah c'est vrai que si tu pouvais en poster plusieurs tu me noierais sous les rewiew. Pourquoi tu préfère version Jordan ? **

**Babounette :Merci =D & tant mieux si tu trouve ça génial !**

Je me suis finalement endormis contre Edward. Celui ci n'a donc pas eu d'autre choix que de se couché à mon côté, dans mon lit. Certes, nous étions un peu serré à deux sur un lit une place mais ce n'es pas le plus important. Je viens d'ouvrir les yeux, je ne sais pas quel heure il es mais je sens la présence d'Edward tout contre moi. D'un côté, il n'a pas eu vraiment le choix. Mes mains sont fermement accroché à son t-shirt. Je finis par le relâcher délicatement pour ne pas le réveillé. Lui aussi à surement besoin de sommeil. Je m'installe un peu plus confortablement contre lui. Je pose ma tête tout doucement dans le creux de sont épaule et ferme a nouveau les yeux. Je me concentre sur les battement de mon cœur. Que c'est bon de les entendre. Je repense automatiquement à ce que j'ai vécu quelques jours plutôt. Au sentiments que j'ai eu quand j'ai cru mourir. J'espère ne plus jamais à avoir ressentir ça. Je suis effrayé rien qu'a cette idée la. J'en ai tellement peur que j'en tremble. Ce n'est qu'au bout de quelques secondes que je m'aperçois qu'une main chaude et rassurante me caresse doucement les cheveux. Je ne bouge pas, je me concentre sur les mouvements que fait cette main et je finis par me calmer. Je n'ose pas relever la tête de peur de croiser sont regard.

Bella_ Cela fais longtemps que tu es réveillé ?

Edward_ Non.

Bella_ Je suis désolée, si je t'ai réveillé.

Edward_ Ce n'est pas grave.

J'ose enfin relever la tête. Je croise immédiatement sont regard, comme si il n'avait attendu qu'une chose, croiser le mien. Une fois de plus, je n'arrive à me détacher, bon sang. Je me décale un peu pour pouvoir mieux le voir. Cela doit maintenant bien faire cinq minutes que nous sommes comme ça, à nous regarder droit dans les yeux sans qu'aucun de nous deux ne disent quelque chose. J'ai l'impression qu'il vient de pénétrer dans mon monde, dans ma bulle. Y est-il rentrer de force ou ai-je seulement baisser ma garde face à lui ? C'est comme si maintenant il était capable de lire en moi, je me sens limite nu devant lui. Je n'aime vraiment pas ça. Une fois que je serais sortis d'ici, nos vie reprendrons leur cour normal. On se croisera tout les jours, on se regardera à peine, on ne se parlera pas. Je redeviendrais la Bella insignifiante qui n'existe pas. C'est la logique des choses non ? Nos regards ne se sont pas lâcher d'une seconde malgré que je sois à des années lumières de la pièce dans laquelle je me trouve. Pour une fois, même si je suis ailleurs, je ne me sens pas seule. Je sens sa chaleur tout contre moi et surtout sont regard. Nous ne bougeons pas d'un seul millimètre quand la porte de la chambre s'ouvre. Nous ne regardons même pas qui vient de rentrer dans la chambre. Une voix cependant vient couper le moment que nous partagions. Je détourne enfin mon regard et fais face au Docteur. Ma mère se tien en retrait, derrière lui. Elle semble un peu stupéfaite de la scène qu'elle vient de voir. Je sens qu'elle va vouloir avoir prochainement une discussion mère/fille comme elle aime si bien dire. Elle adore en avoir, moi pas. Edward se lève du lit et va se placer au côté de ma mère. Le Docteur doit m'emmener dans d'autres salles pour pouvoir faire un examen plus complet de mes blessures, pendants ce temps la, ma mère et Edward doivent attendre dans ma chambre. Je me demande bien ce qu'ils vont pouvoir se dire durant mon absence.

Au final, je n'ai même pas eu le temps de me questionné sur ça plus longtemps. Je venais d'arriver à destination. On m'ausculta tout le corps et je dus répondre a de multiple questions. Je n'étais d'ailleurs pas très rassuré de ce qui allait en ressortir. J'attendais donc les résultats impatiemment. En attendant que ceux ci arrive, on me ramena dans ma chambre pour que je puisse me reposer. Ma mère et Edward était toujours là et s'arrête immédiatement de parler à mon arrivée. De quoi pouvait il bien parler ? J'avoue, je suis assez curieuse. Surement l'un de mes défauts mais bon comme on dit on ne se refait pas. Ma mère m'annonça que le lendemain, ma cousine, Alice allait venir me voir. Cette bonne nouvelle me mit un jolie sourire aux lèvres. Cela fait un petit moment que je ne l'ai pas vue. Je préfèrerais la revoir dans d'autre circonstances tout de même. Elle avait dut revenir quelques jours. Effectivement, Alice est plus âgé que moi. Elle a 18 ans, elle est donc à la fac. Par chance, ça fac n'est pas trop loin de chez nous. En à peine une heure de train elle arrivé à destinations. Dernièrement, elle n'était pas remonté à cause de ses partielles. J'avais hâte de pouvoir parler avec elle. Alice et moi sommes tout de même assez proche. On a grandit ensemble. Ma cousine, c'est ma vie. Je tien énormément à elle. Comme on dit, la famille c'est sacré. Le reste de la journée se passa tranquillement. De temps à autre une infirmière venait me voir pour contrôler que tout allait bien. Ce n'est qu'à la fin de la journée que le Docteur pénétra à nouveau dans ma chambre. Dans l'une de ses mains il tenait un papier. Il nous annonça que sur ce papier ce trouvait les résultats des test que j'avais passé quelques heures plus tôt. Je ne savais vraiment pas à quoi m'attendre. Le Docteur ne laissait entrevoir aucune émotion sur son visage, bonne ou mauvaise nouvelle alors ? Je sens que les battement de mon cœur s'accélère, de peur d'une mauvaise nouvelle surement. En plus le Docteur ne dis rien. Je commence sérieusement à m'inquiétai la.

Docteur_ Bella pourra sortir d'ici quelques jours. Elle n'a rien de grave. Par chance elle n'a rien eu de cassé, il lui faudra cependant du repos et qu'on s'occupe de ses blessures tout les jours.

Ouf, quel soulagement, je n'ai rien de plus. Bon, il faudra du temps pour que toutes les blessures guérissent. J'allais surtout pouvoir bientôt rentrer chez moi. C'était ça la meilleures nouvelles. Les hôpital et moi on va dire qu'on est pas très amie. Ce n'ai pas un bon souvenir et j'ai d'ailleurs plutôt tendance a essayer de gommer de ma mémoire les mauvais souvenir. J'étais totalement plongée dans mes pensées quand une chose attira mon regard. Ma mère et Edward parler à voix basse à l'autre bout de la pièce. Ils complotent contre moi ou quoi ? Décidément, je crois que je ne suis pas au bout de mes surprises. Ils finirent par s'apercevoir que je les fixaient. Ma mère s'approche de moi tandis que Edward reste un peu en retrait. Qu'allait-il m'annoncer encore ? Ne devrait-il pas plutôt essayer de me ménager, je suis quand même blessée.

Mère_ Cette nuit, c'est Edward qui va rester avec toi. Je vais rentrer un peu à la maison mais je reviendrais demain matin.

J'encaisse la nouvelle sans rien dire. Je me contente de les regarder tour à tour. Je n'étais réveillée que depuis aujourd'hui et ma mère ne voulait même pas rester avec moi. Vive la famille. Puis pourquoi Edward reste ? Je peux très bien rester toute seule. Il reste pour me violé c'est ça ? Bon, je délire un peu la. Cela doit surement être les cachets. Eux non plus c'est pas mes amies. En attendant, ma mère et Edward me regarde. Ah c'est vrai que je suis sensé répondre. Ou est passé mon cerveau ? Il veut jouer à cache-cache ou quoi ?

Bella_ D'accord.

**Voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu =D**

**& pour la suite n'oubliez pas les rewiew !**

**Qu'elle soit bonne ou mauvaise !**

**Bisous.**


	4. Chapter 4

Ma mère vient de partir, je suis donc à présent seule avec Edward. Celui-ci ne dit rien. Il se contente de me regarder. Sont regard me gêne. Je fais en sorte de ne pas le regarder. J'ai bien trop peur de croiser sont regard. Je serais encore plus gêné. En plus de ça, il a une sorte d'emprise sur moi que je ne comprend pas. Cela me perturbe vraiment. Le silence devient pesant. J'ai l'impression qu'il attend que je prenne la parole. Ce que je ne ferrais pas. Une fois de plus je perdrais tout mes moyens. Je me contente donc de fixer un point imaginaire sur le mur blanc qui me fait fasse. Je n'aime pas cette couleur. Le blanc. Pourquoi ? Déjà, ça se sali très facilement, c'est clair, bien trop clair a mon goût. Et puis cela me rappelle la pureté, la naïveté. L'enfance en quelque chose. Or mon enfance je l'ai quitté depuis bien longtemps, et surtout, un peu trop tôt a mon goût. A vouloir grandir trop vite on finit par s'en brûler les ailes. Je suis vraiment concentré sur le mur. Je dois surement même plisser les yeux sans réellement m'en rendre compte. Je sens le regard d' Edward me brûler la peau. Je ne dois pas lâcher prise. Il ne gagnera pas. Je sais c'est totalement bête de se dire ça, de me comporter ainsi. Seulement, au final, c'est plus un combat contre moi même. C'est comme si je me testait. Ainsi, je me connais mieux. Je préfère me lancé des défis, que de repenser à ce qu'il m'aie arrivée quelques jours plus tôt. Le blanc du mur finit par me dégouté, je me détourne, attrape la télécommande qui se trouve a ma droite sur une petite table et allume la télévision. Je change de chaine jusqu'à tomber sur une qui diffuse des dessins animés. Sur les autres chaines, il n'y avait rien qui me plaisait. Je me met donc à regarder l'écran, que cela plaise ou non a Edward. J'ai l'impression de retombée en enfance. J'ai toujours aimées les dessins animés. Au final, une part de petite fille est restée enfouis au fond de moi. Au bout de quelques minutes j'entends Edward se levé et se rapprocher de moi. Instinctivement, je relève les jambes et les ramènes contre ma poitrine. Mes bras entourent mes jambes et je continue de fixer la télé. Je sens mon lit bouger un peu, Edward vient de s'asseoir a mes côtés. Rien que de sentir sa présence, toute proche me trouble. C'est la première fois qu'un garçon me perturbe autant. Serais-ce parce qu'il ma en quelque sorte sauvé la vie ? Certain dirait tout simplement que je suis tombée amoureuse. Or je sais pertinemment que c'est loin d'être le cas. Je n'ai jamais était vraiment amoureuse. J'ai déjà eu quelques petites amis, mais, ce n'était pas du vrai amour. De toute façon, être amoureuse, ce n'ai pas ce que j'attends, ce qui m'intéresse le plus. Beaucoup trouve ça très étrange pour une fille de mon âge, mais c'est comme cela. Je ne suis guère sociable et surtout, je n'ai strictement pas envie de ressemblé a certaines filles de ma classes. Totalement accroc à leurs mec. Elles sont tout simplement dépendantes. Moi, je veux garder mon indépendance. J'espère vraiment que jamais je ne deviendrais comme elles. Parfois, ça fait vraiment peur à voir. Elles en arrivent à pleuré parce que leur mec leur manque. Je suis peut être un peu cruelle, mais cela m'exapére plus qu'autre chose.

Je suis sortis de mes pensées par Edward. Sa main vient de se poser sur mon menton et il fait en sorte que ma tête pivote vers lui. Au final, je me retrouve donc obligé à le regarder. Cependant, je ne m'attarde pas vraiment, je baisse vite ma tête. Sa main se repose automatiquement sur mon menton et me fait relevé la tête. Apparemment je n'ai vraiment pas le choix. Il est vraiment déterminé.

Bella_ Qui y'a t-il ?

C'est vrai, si il veut que je le regarde, c'est qu'il doit avoir quelque chose à dire non ? Sinon il n'agirait pas ainsi. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit sadique et qu'il fasse seulement ça pour me troubler un peu plus. J'avoue, c'est quand même moi qui agis assez bizarrement. Je l'ignore royalement. Il doit certainement ce demandé ce qu'il peut bien se passée dans ma petite tête. Mon esprit est encore confus par moment, surtout dans ses moments la a vrai dire. Mes yeux finissent par rencontré les siens. Ce que j'y vois dedans me fait sursauté. De suite il se rapproche un peu plus de moi. Décidément, je ne le comprend pas. Pourquoi, pouvais-je lire dans ses yeux tant d'émotions a la fois ? Un mélange de tristesse, d'inquiétude et de questionnement essentiellement. Es-ce moi qui puisse le mettre dans un tel état ?

Edward_ Tu m'intrigue.

Alors comme ça je l'intrigue. C'est réciproque. Il m'intrigue vraiment, surtout dans sont comportement. Je crois que au final, nous nous ressemblons un petit peu. On est réservée, on parle peu de nous, de nos vrai sentiments. On garde tout pour nous. Je sais en tout cas, que moi je suis comme ça. Je ne suis pas très facile à cerner. A vrai dire, je n'aime pas vraiment qu'on me cerne. Si je suis déterminé a ce qu'une personne ne me cerne pas il n'y arrivera pas. C'est comme pour ma confiance, j'ai appris à ne pas la donner facilement. J'ai trop était déçu dans le passé. Je suis devenu méfiante, peut être même un peu trop, mais c'est une façon comme une autre de se protéger des autres. Seulement, Edward, lui, il a ce petit truc en plus que peu de gens ont. Je ne saurais pas vraiment comment expliquer. Quand il est la, je me sens bien même si à la fois il me trouble. Étrange n'es-ce pas de pouvoir ressentir deux sentiments si éloigné l'un de l'autre en même temps. J'ai peur de m'accrochai à lui. Une fois que je serais sortis de l'hôpital, il m'oubliera bien vite.

Il finit par me rapproché un peu plus de lui. Je suis à présent totalement dans ses bras. Je sens sont corps chaud tout contre le mien. Je me sens bien, là, au creux de ses bras. Calme, apaisé. Comme si tout ce flot de pensées c'était arrêté. Un moment de repis. Je ne pense a rien d'autre à pars sa respirations chaude que je sens dans mon cou. Effectivement, il a baissé la tête et mise sur mon épaule. Des moments comme ça, j'aimerais en avoir plus. Je n'ai pas envie de bouger, si cela pouvait durer éternellement ça ne me gênerai pas. Loin de la même. Il commence à se faire tard. Je sens que mes paupières sont de plus en plus lourdes. Edward doit s'en rendre compte car il m'installe correctement dans mon lit. Je ne veux pas qu'il parte loin de moi. Une fois de plus il doit le sentir car il s'installe tout contre moi. Ses bras entourent mes anches et ma tête et poser contre lui. Morphée ne tarde pas à venir me chercher.

Je sens quelque chose bougée tout prés de moi. Mes yeux finissent par s'ouvrir délicatement. La première chose que je vois est le sourire éclatant d'Edward. Il est a côté de moi et légèrement au dessus de moi, sinon je ne pourrais pas le voir aussi bien.

Edward_ Bonjour, désolée de t'avoir réveillée.

Bella_ Ce n'ai pas grave, quel heure est-il ?

Il n'a pas le temps de me répondre que la porte de ma chambre s'ouvre. Les personnes s'avancent jusqu'à nous. C'est ma mère, accompagnée d'Alice. Immédiatement, un grand sourire s'étale sur mes lèvres. Je suis tellement contente de la voir. Elle s'approche un peu plus de moi et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Sont regard en dit long. A mon avais elle a déjà remarqué quelque chose et dès que nous serions seules à seules je ne vais pas y échapper. Pendant ce temps, Edward se lève et se dirige vers ma mère. Ils s'installent tranquillement dans un coin de ma chambre mais de façon a pouvoir avoir toujours un œil sur moi. C'est entrain de devenir de la sur protection la. Alice s'approche un peu plus de moi et me prend la main. Elle aussi a un sourire éclatant accroché aux lèvres. Elle m'a vraiment manquée. Ma mère vient me dire que elle et Edward vont aller parler un peu dans le couloir, boire un café, des choses du genres. De cette manières, j'aurais un petit moment en tête à tête avec Alice. Décidément, en ce moment, elle pense vraiment à tout. Alice s'assoit sur le bord de mon lit. La connaissant, elle va directement attaquer par des question ou quelque chose du genre. Elle est franche. Elle n'a pas peur de dire ce qu'elle pense. C'est sont caractère.

Alice_ Ta mère m'a déjà raconté tout ce qu'il c'était passé, tu dois t'en douter d'ailleurs. Mais dis moi, t'es sur que t'était pas déjà amis avec Edward avant ?

Bella_ Je sais quand même avec qui je suis amis. Pourquoi tu demande ça ?

Alice_ Vous semblez très proche. Faut dire qu'il est vraiment pas moche !

Bella_ Il m'a sauvée la vie, et si tu insinue qu'il se passe quelque chose entre lui et moi je t'arrête tout de suite. Il n'y a rien. Et ne va pas le draguer non plus.

Alice_ C'était pas dans mes intentions, et je surveillerais ça de plus près, cachottière comme tu es.

Bella_ Si cela peut te faire plaisir.

Décidément, cette Alice, toujours a voir des liens ou il n'y en a pas. C'était donc ça le regard qu'elle m'a lancé en arrivant. Elle s'invente trop de choses. Mais c'est vrai que sur un point elle n'a pas tort. Edward est loin d'être moche. C'est même tout le contraire. Les filles doivent tomber comme des mouches à ses pieds. En tout cas ça ne m'étonnerais guère. Surtout si il leur sort sont petit sourire. Mais bon, la je n'émet que des hypothèses. Je ne peux en être sur tant que je ne l'ai pas vue. Alice et moi avons continué de parler pendant un long moment. Cela me faisait vraiment du bien de la revoir. Elle est comme une partie de moi.


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci à toutes pour vos rewiew.**

**Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.**

La journée passe bien trop vite à mon goût. C'est fou ce que le temps passe vite quand Alice est là. Une vraie pile électrique. Elle me rend heureuse, d'ailleurs ce n'est pas pour rien qu'il y a un grand sourire étalé sur mes lèvres. Sa bonne humeur et sa joie sont contagieuses. Un vrai phénomène dit donc. Je change de personnalité quand je suis avec elle. Et non, je ne suis pas schizophrène comme on pourrait le penser. Je n'en suis tout de même pas à ce point-là. C'est plutôt que quand je suis avec elle je me laisse ailler à ma vraie nature. Celle de la fille qui sourit et rit tout le temps. Qui dit beaucoup de conneries et qui profite de l'instant présent. Quand je suis au lycée, je suis loin d'être comme ça. Je remarque d'ailleurs une petite lueur d'étonnement dans le regard d'Edward. C'est vrai qu'il ne m'a jamais vue ainsi. Il ne peut pas se douter que sous la carapace que je montre constamment au lycée, je suis comme ça ailleurs. De toute façon, je n'ai strictement aucune envie d'être comme ça au lycée. Et encore moins avec les filles de ma classe. Je ne m'entends pas vraiment avec elles donc je ne risque pas d'être comme ça. Alice et ma mère étaient parties depuis peu. Une fois de plus Edward reste là. Ne va-t-il donc jamais en cours depuis que j'ai était agressée ? Sa présence ne me dérange pas mais nos moments ensemble sont assez étranges. J'ai vraiment l'impression que quelque chose nous unit. Comme si un lien fort mais invisible nous reliait l'un à l'autre. Cela peut sembler bête, très bête mais à moins que je ne devienne folle, il se passe quelque chose. Alice n'a peut être pas si tort que ça. Ce qu'elle m'a dit me fais tout de même pas mal réfléchir. Elle a tendance à tout remarquer avant tout le monde. Elle est très observatrice. Je suis proche d' Edward, sur ça, elle à raison. Mais je ne saurais l'expliquer moi-même. C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout. Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de chercher à comprendre ça et de me donner un mal de tête.

Edward_ Ça me soulage de te voir comme ça.

Bella_ De me voir comment ?

Edward_ Avec ce magnifique et grand sourire qui ne quitte pas tes lèvres.

Bah tiens, il a tout gagné. Je me mets à rougir. Quelle idée aussi de dire que j'ai un magnifique sourire. Ce qui, bien entendu, est faux. Il n'a pas les yeux en face des trous ou quoi ? Je n'aime pas particulièrement les compliments. Cela peut paraître assez étrange venant d'une fille n'est-ce pas ? C'est juste que j'ai surtout énormément de mal à croire ce qu'on me dit. Cela me gène et je remets toujours en cause la personne. C'est certainement assez vexant ou frustrant pour la personne en face de moi mais je suis comme ça. Je ne m'aime pas particulièrement et ai un peu de mal à comprendre que des personnes puissent m'aimer et tout ce qui va avec. Faut dire que mon caractère est assez particulier. Soit on m'aime, soit on me déteste. C'est souvent la deuxième catégorie et ça ne me gène pas. J'y suis assez habituée maintenant.

Bella_ Mon sourire est loin d'être magnifique.

Le sien est magnifique. Qu'il se regarde et il comprendra ce que c'est que d'avoir un sourire magnifique. En fait, tout en sa personne est magnifique. Tous les mots dans la catégorie de "sublime", "merveilleux" lui correspondent très bien. Je ne parle bien entendu que physiquement. Je ne connais pas encore assez son caractère pour le sujet. Il dit de moi que je suis intrigante mais lui aussi l'est. Il a réveillé ma nature de curieuse. L'un de mes plus gros défauts sûrement. J'aime savoir ce qu'il se passe et connaître la vie des gens. Qui m'intéressent bien entendu. Sinon, je n'en ai rien à faire. Peu de personnes m'intéressent vraiment et JEdward en fait partie. J'ai envie de le comprendre et surtout de savoir pourquoi il est toujours là. De savoir pourquoi je suis comme ça quand je suis avec lui. Je me suis si facilement habituée à sa présence. Malgré mes quelques heures de lutte acharnée contre moi-même pour ne pas céder, cela a été en vain. Je ne suis pas encore assez forte et ne le serais sûrement jamais assez face à lui. Obtient-il toujours ce qu'il veut ?

Edward_ A mes yeux, il l'est.

Bella_ Regarde d'abord le tien avant de dire n'importe quoi sur le mien.

Depuis qu'il m'a fait rougir, il a ce petit sourire en coin craquant. Certaines se damneraient pour qu'il le leur offre mais moi, je m'y habitue déjà. Dans son regard, il y a un petit truc en plus. Une lueur d'amusement. Je l'amuse ? De mieux en mieux, tiens. Je devrais faire clown. Si ça se trouve, je remporterai un succès fulgurant et je serai mondialement connue. On peut toujours rêver non ? Ou accuser les cachets de me faire totalement délirer et raconter n'importe quoi. C'est une bonne excuse ça. Seulement après, on risquerait de ne plus m'en donner et j'aurais sûrement mal. Ce n'est donc pas une très bonne idée finalement. De toute façon j'ai toujours des idées un peu connes. La porte s'ouvre doucement sur le médecin qui me suit depuis mon arrivée ici. Lui aussi à un grand sourire aux lèvres. Aurait-il croisé Alice ? Ou simplement a-t-il passé une bonne journée. Ou une bonne nouvelle à m'annoncer. Quelques minutes après, je m'aperçois que ma dernière théorie était la bonne. D'ici trois ou quatre jours, je pourrai enfin retourner chez moi. Je commence sérieusement à en avoir marre de cette chambre sans couleur. Je vais pouvoir retrouver ma chambre, mon espace à moi. Cela va me faire un grand bien. Cependant, même si je rentre chez moi cela ne veut pas dire que je vais pouvoir retourner en cours tout de suite. Ça ne me dérange absolument pas de ne pas voir les filles de ma classe. Ce qui est plus embêtant, c'est le retard que j'ai accumulé qu'il va falloir rattraper. Je vais devoir travailler. Je me demande surtout ce qu'il va se passer entre  
Edward et moi. Je le verrai forcément au lycée mais comment agirons-nous ? Il ne sera plus constamment avec moi. Ce n'est que maintenant que je me rends compte que sa présence me rassure. Je ne suis jamais seule depuis mon réveil. Le retour à la réalité va être dur, très dur. Je me pose certainement trop de questions à l'avance. Je pourrais simplement me dire que je verrai bien le moment venu. Seulement, ce n'est absolument pas dans mon tempérament d'être comme ça. Je suis stressée et angoissée à l'avance. Je ne vais plus avoir faim. Je marche toujours comme ça. Dès que quelque chose m'inquiéter, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, je perds l'appétit. Il va vraiment falloir que j'apprenne à contrôler tout ça.

**J'espère que ça vous a plu =)**

**& surtout n'hésitez pas à me mettre des rewiew ! Pour me dire ce que vous aimez, n'aimez pas. Vos avis sont les bienvenus =)**


End file.
